


make a true believer

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [39]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Shame, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re bad for me,” Blue hissed, pretty face alight with anger.  “You make me want to do bad things.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	make a true believer

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Blue Fairy/Tinkerbell - discipline.

“Even after all this time,” Blue said, eyes glittering with tears, “you still don’t believe that I know what’s best for you.”

Tinkerbell hovered inside the safe folds of her flower, still mistrusting of Blue, though they had reconciled long ago.  “I believe you know what’s best for all fairies.  But I’ve been gone for such a long time, Blue.  I cannot be a purely good fairy anymore.”

Blue frowned, standing instead of hovering, her wings close to her body.  “If this was Storybrooke, the church wouldn’t stand for this.  You’d be excommunicated.” 

Tinkerbell laughed.  “This isn’t Storybrooke and I was never one of the nuns.  Besides, you never really _believed_ in their God.  Just like you don’t believe now.”  The moment she said it, Tinkerbell knew she made a mistake.

Blue was on her in an instant, hand hovering above Tinkerbell’s throat, fingers vibrating with magic like she wanted to wrap her hand around Tinkerbell’s neck and _squeeze._ “You’re bad for me,” Blue hissed, pretty face alight with anger.  “You make me want to do bad things.”  Tinkerbell saw the fire in her eyes and knew Blue wasn’t just talking about violence; she was talking about carnal things, human pleasures that fairies avoided.

“But you can’t,” Tinkerbell whispered, eyes steely.  “Because that would be _dark_.”

Blue pulled back her hand like she’d been burned.  She turned and flew back to her flower without looking back, her dress suddenly a darker, stormier shade of blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from CHVRCHES' "Lies"


End file.
